Food Fight in WinnDixie
by Kira Lever
Summary: Alice wants to go to Winn-Dixie, but why? Read to find out. R&R 1st Fanfic.


"Bella," Alice said.

"Come on, no Alice don't do this," Edward pleaded.

"What does she want Edward?" I asked.

"You'll see," he whispered where only I could hear. 'If you don't let me do this I'll take Bella to Olympia for a long time on a shopping trip and you con't come!' Alice thought.

'Hmmm, that shut Edward up, what did she say?' I wondered.

"Bella," Alice continued, "I have one thing I want you to do while you are still human."

"Oh man-," I groaned but she cut me off, "it will be fun."

"Everyone," she called refering to all of the vampires and me, " since Carslile and Esme are away I figured we could have a little fun."

"Whoop, whoop," Emmett exclaimed.

"You know how mad Carslile and Esme will be at us," Rosalie warned.

"Come on Rose it will be ok," said Emmett.

"So um Alice what exactly are we doing?" asked Jasper.

"You guys will see, although I know Edward already knows," she complained.  
"Yep," he said as excitedly as he could although I knew he wasn't.

"Lets go to the cars!" Alice shouted.

"What has my little monster come up with now?" Jasper said. Just then Emmett started busting out laughing.

"Edward what is this all about?" I asked now worried.

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tonight," he reassured me so low only I could hear.  
"Ok," I replied sulkily.

Once in the car Alice still would not tell us what was going on, so I just rested on Edward's lap (there weren't enough seats in one car, but Alice refused to take more than one).

"Alice," I said suddenly, "what are we doing in health on Monday?" Everyone in the car started laughing.

"What?" I asked, "I can't ask a question?"

"Of course you can love, but it was just a random subject," Edward replied fighting off a laugh.

"Bella your health class has been cancelled Monday through Wednesday because your teacher is sick," she quickly replied. Although I knew I did not want to know what was coming up on Thursday.

"We're here!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Winn-Dixie?" I asked, "you want me to shop for groceries? I do that almost every day."

" No silly," she said laughing, "my plan everyone, is to gather and buy all of the messiest food you can find. Fill up 2 buggies and call me when you are done."

"Do I really want to know?" I asked Edward.

" Not unless you like to get really dirty," he replied quickly.

As we walked in the door Alice stopped us. "I forgot to give you partners, ok Edward and Jasper, Emmett and Bella, and Rosalie and Me."

"Ugh," I groaned, "you had to put me on a different team didn't you?"

"Only if you want to have fun," she explained.

"Wonderful," I muttered under my breath although I knew they could hear me. Edward hugged me than left.

Once Alice told us to go Emmett and I went to find messy foods.

"I know what we are doing," I said.

"I do too," he agreed. As we passed the eggs I said, "Oh let's get some eggs."

"Yeah they are most definantly messy," he agreed. He got five cartons of eggs so I did too.

In the end we both got eggs, mustard, milk, cheeseballs (so I could snack on them), salt, pepperoni, pizza sauce and spoons, peanut butter, jelly, corn,  
greenbeans, potatoes, oranges, chicken, beef, juice, and sodas.

" Pizza sauce and spoons?" I asked.

"Yeah, so you can put sauce on the spoons and flick it at them," he answered.

After we bought our grocerys we met up with everyone else.

"You guys are slow," Rosalie complained.

"Hey," said Emmett, " i'm the one stuck with the human.

"Ha," I said, "Very funny." Edward busted out laughing. I scowled at him.

"So," Alice said, "Shall we?"

We drove our buggies to the back of the store.

"Choose your stations wisely," Alice said.

All of a sudden she yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" Then food started flying. First I took my pizza sauce and pack of spoons, stood up and walked forward to get Emmett to open it.

Once he opened it I started flicking it. I kept getting closer and kept missing. All of a sudden I slipped and fell into a puddle of milk.

"Who did this?" I asked after everyone stopped laughing. Edward raised his hand

"Guilty." I went over to the buggy and got two eggs.

"Oh ok," I said smiling.  
I went over and hugged him.

"Whats this for?" he asked, "I tripped you."

"This," I said and smashed the eggs on his head.

"Oh," he said chuckling, "Well then I'll have to do this." He smashed two eggs together into my careful not to actually hit my head, and then poured cherrys and whicpped cream on top of the egg.

"With some cherrys on top," he said now laughing.

"I love you," I said.

"Not as much as I do," he said.

"Are we still fighting?" Alice asked after our baskets were empty.

"Nope," I said fighting off a yawn but not succeding. Edward chuckled. Then the two workers came.

"Man," they complained, "looks like we missed the fun."

"Sorry," said Alice stepping forward.

"You guys are going to have to clean this mess up," one said.

"We know," Jasper replied because the worker was flirting with his wife.

Edward and Rosalie started a conversation about car. Next thing I know everything is clean.

"Man," I muttered to myself, "way less than a minute." I walked up to Edward, "lets go," I said sleepily.

"Ok," he replied.

"Bye guys," Rosalie said taking Emmett's hand. The workers mouths were open.

Once at my house after I got the wrath of Charlie about being messy I took a shower. As I walked in he was laying on my bed, already clean.  
"Ew," I said, "your egg finally got to me." I pulled an eggshell out of my mouth. He chuckled.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked now worried.

"Because we are going hunting until late in the night tomorrow," he explained.

"Well that gives me an excuse to stay up later," I stated happily.

He muttered something like 'no you silly girl' under his breath.

"Edward, I want to go to La Push tomorrow," I said not knowing his reaction.

"No," he said suddenly sitting up, I was still at the door. He walked toward the window.

"You aren't EVER going over there again do you understand me Bella?" he stated while raising his voice. We were interrupted by Charlie's snoring.

"No," I don't understand," I said confused.

"You remember don't you love, he kissed you and you broke your hand?" he reminded me. His muscles flexed. I flinched.

"Yes, I remember," I said. All of a sudden I was on my bed. He kissed me and we layed there for a moment. He pulled away. I sighed. Always too early.

"Sleep Bella, I love you my love," he soothed, and then instantly started humming my lullaby which put me to sleep.


End file.
